


Miniature World

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute fluff, M/M, NoiCle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Clear's bottles goes missing. Noiz knows where it is. Absolute fluff ensues. Written for Dmmd Rare Pair Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature World

“Noiz-san! Something terrible has happened!”

Noiz stopped walking long enough for Clear to land heavily in front of him in the alley, Clear having jumped off the roof of a nearby building like he always seemed to do. If Noiz hadn’t stopped walking Clear’d probably would’ve landed on him… again.

However, instead of the usual cheery attitude his eccentric friend always had he seemed actually quite upset.

“Noiz-san, someone has stolen one of my bottles!”

Ah. So that’s what’s got him in a tizzy.

“Clear,” Noiz began, trying his best to be heard over the babbling robot, “I have it.”

“…You were the last person at my house therefore I need your help in finding clues to help find the thie- What!?” Clear actually looked genuinely betrayed, “Noiz-san how could you be so mean?!”

Noiz only shrugged, “I’m going to give it back.”

“Oh.” Clear blinked at him, “Can I have it back then?”

“No. I’m not done with it yet.”

Clear pouted, “But as soon as you are done with it you’re going to give it back?”

Noiz nodded.

True to his word, a few days later and to Clear’s surprise Noiz showed up at his house, shoving a messily wrapped object at him. It was clearly bottle shaped and Clear’s face immediately lit up.

“Noiz-san brought my bottle back!” Clear cheered.

“It was meant to be a surprise.” Noiz muttered once Clear had invited him in.

Clear’s face fell into a little sheepish smile, “Then…I can pretend to be surprised for Noiz-san…”

Noiz watched as the robot carefully tore at the wrapping paper, surprisingly apprehensive about his reaction. Clear, who had been happily babbling about how Noiz was so thoughtful to bring him a present fell silent after he’d revealed the bottle inside.

The silence wore on for a little too long for Noiz’s liking, and for once he found himself as the one babbling.

“…You just have a lot of these empty bottles kicking around so I thought why not make them a little more interesting so I found an artist who specializes in turning empty bottles into little worlds and you like jellyfish so….”

“NOIZ-SAN I LOVE IT!”

Noiz’s arms were now full of excited robot as Clear jumped into them, the robot putting his arms around Noiz and lifting him to nuzzle into his chest. He eventually set him back down to admire his bottle, unaware of the blush on Noiz’s face.

The bottle had been made to look like the ocean, with jellyfish swimming in crystalline blue waters. Clear was busy admiring it, and Noiz found himself admiring Clear. His smile and his disposition were things that Noiz really liked about his company, if he was being honest with himself.

“Try putting it in the sunlight.” Noiz suggested, to which Clear nodded enthusiastically.

Clear set the bottle on the table before he went and threw some curtains open, the sunlight streaming in through the window now and falling across the table. On his way back around to sit at the table, Clear grabbed Noiz’s hand and pulled him along, urging him to sit at the table too once Clear had settled in a seat himself.

Noiz seated himself as Clear adjusted the aquarium bottle’s position on the table, humming a song as he fiddled with the bottle to get the sunlight to hit it just right. Once content, Clear crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them to be more at level with the bottle.

“Noiz-san can’t see it properly if he sits up like that!” Clear told him, and Noiz moved to mirror Clear’s posture, he too resting his head on his arms to be more at level with the bottle.

With the addition of the sunlight streaming through the blue in the bottle, it truly looked like a little world was held within it. Both of them sat and admired it for what felt like ages, with Clear occasionally turning the bottle for a different view. After a while though, Noiz’s attention turned to Clear, watching as the robot gazed at the bottle with childlike wonder and awe.

Noiz blushed a second later though, when Clear turned unexpectedly and caught him staring.

“Noiz-san has a sweet look on his face.” Clear teased, giggling when Noiz only buried his face more pointedly in his crossed arms.

Noiz felt Clear lean into him after a bit, Clear resting his head on his shoulder.

“I really like your gift Noiz-san.” Clear said softly, “…Can I give Noiz-san a gift in return?”

Noiz lifted his head from his crossed arms to look at Clear who had in turn lifted his head off of Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz only nodded at Clear, who beamed in response before his face fell again into one more reproachful and shy.

“I’m going to give Noiz-san his present now…” Clear’s voice was so soft Noiz instinctively leant in closer to hear him better.

As soon as he did Clear closed the distance and their lips met in a soft kiss. It took Noiz a half a second to realize what was going on before he lifted his hand to gently cradle Clear’s face, their lips moving slowly in tandem to draw the kiss on for longer.

“Cute.” Noiz muttered when they parted, trailing his thumb over the blush on Clear’s face.

“N-Noiz-san!” Clear blushed deeper and immediately brought his yellow scarf up to hide his face in embarrassment.

Noiz only scooted his chair even closer to Clear’s, gently reaching to pull the scarf down to reveal Clear’s face again.

“…Would it be alright with you if we exchanged more gifts in the future?”

“Like… the present I just gave Noiz-san?” Clear inquired softly.

Noiz nodded.

Clear blinked before he suddenly launched himself at Noiz to pull him into another massive hug, “I’d very much enjoy that Noiz-san!”

“…Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Dmmd Rare pair Week on Tumblr for 2015 for the second day. I really love the idea of Noiz and Clear together so I used the pairing to use for Noiz's day


End file.
